


In His Arms

by kaeorin



Series: Loki's Lullabies [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Isolation, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Lullabies, Separations, Surprises, breaking quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: Two weeks into a citywide lockdown, isolation is starting to get to you. You start seeing things. Or do you? (This is just a little fluff-bomb in hopes of helping you get to sleep tonight!)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki's Lullabies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240
Comments: 21
Kudos: 309





	In His Arms

Nearly three weeks. Nearly three weeks you’d been stuck inside your little city apartment now, trying to get work done but mostly trying to stay sane. You hadn’t expected this to be so hard. As as an introverted homebody, you often dreamed about being socially-allowed to stay home in your comfy clothes and just work on your own quiet projects in peace. Now that you were required to do so, however, some stubborn part of you wanted nothing more than to go outside.

But you held the line. Working so close to the Avengers made it so you never quite forgot how average and typical you were, how...non-superheroic, but you did at least realize that this was your own quiet, simple way to help protect the Earth. It wasn’t glamorous, and it wasn’t newsworthy, but at least it meant you didn’t have to wear those skintight catsuits that Natasha wore.

You closed the book in your lap and tilted your head to rest against the back of the couch. As it often did, your thoughts turned to Loki. Before the world came to a halt, you’d become very close. You’d often gone for walks, or gone out to get coffee, or just sat together on benches and tried to make each other laugh. Three days before you’d had to lock yourself indoors, he’d cupped your face in his palms and kissed you so sweetly that it’d made tears spring to your eyes. What was he up to now? Hopefully he was surviving his own lockdown with the rest of the Avengers. Things were rocky between him and...well, most everyone on that team, given the beginnings of his story, but you hoped he hadn’t simply locked himself in his room.

He’d sent a projection of himself here a few times early in that first week, mostly joining you on the couch or at your kitchen table. The conversations were good, but it was hard, seeing him without actually being able to touch him. Finally you had to ask him to stop, because you always felt lonelier when he left than you had before. He’d seemed to understand, but you hadn’t heard from him since. Maybe you’d really messed things up between you.

With a sigh, you heaved yourself to your feet. It was no good to sit around brooding all night. A shower could be a good distraction. You made your way to your tiny bathroom and even took the time to light a few of your candles. There was no reason this couldn’t be a bit of self-care here, right? Basic hygiene and also self-care? You stepped into the spray and forced yourself not to rush through things like you always did. You tried to enjoy the lather of your shampoo, the creaminess of your conditioner, the fresh familiar scent of your body wash… But you still found yourself growing bored. Before long, you turned off the water and went through your standard routine of drying yourself off and then slipping into your bedroom to dress. When you were finally finished with all of that, you wandered back out to the living room, running your fingers through your wet hair and trying to decide whether to bother blow-drying it.

There was someone on your couch.

You froze in your tracks, mind going blank as you tried to figure out what to do.

Your phone was still on the endtable beside the couch and, even if it wasn’t, who would you call? Who could possibly do anything in time.

Slowly, the figure’s head turned to look at you, and a wide smile broke across his face. You let yourself collapse against the wall as relief flooded through your body. It was only Loki. God. You laughed at yourself, painfully embarrassed, as you walked closer with shaky legs so you could join him on the couch.

“I didn’t scare you, did I?” he asked, immediately turning his body to face you. He looked solid, like you could just reach out and touch him. You held back. If you touched him, he’d dissolve back into nothingness and you’d be alone again. 

“Of course you did. I’ve been alone for weeks and now suddenly there’s a strange man on my couch? That’s scary, you know.” You tried to keep your voice steady. If you made him feel too bad, he might leave early. The thought of that actually pained you. “But I’m really glad you’re here. How’ve you been doing?”

“I’ve no complaints. And you?” He was still smiling a bit—not as wide as when he’d first seen you, but...still, enough to notice the way his lips were curled upwards. You wanted to touch him so badly, to feel your fingers in his hair, his arms around your waist. You crossed your arms over your midsection.

“Fine. I’ve been fine. You know...lonely, but what can you do?” It was hard, but you kept your voice as cheerful as you could. If you let yourself wallow in sadness right now, you were going to lose it.

He laughed softly. “You can kiss me.”

“Right, sure.” Somehow, you were able to keep yourself from snorting at the idea. “I’m not sure I could take that right now, Loki.”

“I mean it, darling. Kiss me.” He sounded like he meant it, but you shook your head. The idea of leaning forward in hopes of feeling his lips on yours, only to watch him fade away entirely made you sick. He reached out as though to touch you, but you got to your feet. That definitely wasn’t how you wanted your time with him to end tonight. You fled to the kitchen under the guise of making a cup of tea, but really it would just be easier if you could put some distance between the two of you. He followed you, of course, but merely appeared to lean against the doorway and watch. It was hard to ignore his presence. “Have I made you angry? Please, let me put things aright.”

The soft, sincere tone in his voice made a lump rise into your throat. Why were things happening like this? You hadn’t seen him in weeks; you didn’t want to spend this visit so upset and hurt. Your fingers trembled around the kettle, but you set it back down again and drew in a breath. “Okay,” you said in as brave a voice as you could muster. “I’ll kiss you. But you have to promise you’ll come back again. I haven’t seen you in so long, Loki. It’d be cruel of you to just...disappear and stay gone.”

When you turned to fix him with a level glare, he’d already straightened to stand on his own. His eyes were wide as he looked at you, but slowly something began to dawn in his face. Where before his mouth had been tight and nervous, now he broke into yet another slow grin. “I promise, my love. I’ll always come back.”

Well. You had to look away from him then, from the way his face was beginning to light up as he looked at you. Even as your cheeks burned, you stepped closer to him. When you were standing right before him, you clasped your hands behind your back. There was no sense in touching him and making him disappear prematurely. You tilted your head up towards him and stretched up onto your tiptoes, but still couldn’t quite reach. “Will you play along, please?” You asked as gently as you could manage. 

Once again, his smile widened and he inclined his head in a slow nod. For that tiny, brief second before he glitched out of sight, maybe you could pretend. Anyway, it was better than nothing. When he stooped down a little, you stretched back up to meet him. You let your eyes slip closed just before your lips touched his. He reached up to cradle your face in his palms, to brush his thumbs across your cheekbones, and your eyes shot open. That felt real. He caught your eyes and grinned still wider before slanting his lips over yours.

This was real.

This was _real_!

Your heart thudded wildly in your chest as you wrapped your arms up and around his neck to pull him in closer. It was as though sudden desperation took over your entire body: you _needed_ to be closer to him. You _needed_ to feel him along your entire body. When he pulled your lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently, you groaned and actually felt your knees wobble. He held you tightly, allowing you to use his body as support. In return, you ran your tongue along his upper lip. He opened for you easily. You kissed him like you hadn’t been kissed in ages—certainly a lot longer than a measly two weeks.

Before long, he broke the kiss and smoothed his thumbs along your cheeks again. “Darling, you’re crying.”

Rather than trying to explain yourself to him, you buried your face against his chest and breathed in the scent of him. How could he already smell like _home_? He was real in your arms, solid and comforting, and the more tightly you held him, the more he tightened his arms around you. You stood there for what may well have been forever, crushing him in your arms as he anchored you to solid ground. For the first time in weeks, things felt Right.

When the muscles in your arms began to tremble, he slowly loosened your grip and cupped your face again so you would look up at him. Unwilling to completely lose contact with him, you covered his hands with yours and drew in a steadying breath.

“It’s been so long,” you said, hoping in some small way to explain your behavior. “How are you here? Why are you here? Is everyone okay?”

He leaned down a bit to kiss your forehead before answering. “All is well, love. After we talked the last time, I decided I needed more as well. It took some time, but I gathered all my magic and all my will and...here I am.” Another forehead kiss, so sweet and tender that it allowed another desperate sob to bubble up in your chest. “And now I hope you’re open to a house guest, because I will not be leaving you again for a long time.”

You laughed, something giddy and relieved and overcome, and ran your fingers through his hair. “You mean you can’t leave me for a long time, until you build your magic back up.”

He didn’t response to your teasing, only growled and dug his fingers into your sides. Even though it tickled, you couldn’t find the strength to squirm away from him. He was touching you. He was here. When he grew tired of torturing you, he sighed and bent down to press his forehead to yours. You couldn’t stop moving your hands on his body, trying greedily to take him all in. He was somewhat more sedate, apparently content merely to cup your face in his hands and enjoy the closeness.

You did the same.


End file.
